


Gesprächsbedarf

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Fangschuss, Gen, Talking, seriously they're just talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Post-ep zu "Fangschuss". Es gibt Redebedarf.Spoilert "Fangschuss". Zumindest im privaten Rahmen.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P12?  
>  **POV:** Boerne  
>  **Genre:** Gen, Hurt/Comfort  
>  **Episodenbezug:** post-ep zu "Fangschuss".  
>  **Warnungen:** Bedrückend. Glaube ich. Spoiler für "Fangschuss".  
>  **Länge:** ca. 2300 Wörter  
>  **A/N:** ~~Viertel vor zwei nachts. "Fangschuss" ist seit etwa vier Stunden aus und irgendwie habe ich in diesen vier Stunden ein paar Wörter und Gedanken produziert.~~ Inzwischen ist es nicht mehr viertel vor zwei nachts, sondern später Nachmittag, aber das sieht man im Archive ja sowieso nicht. :D  
>  Die gesamte Kinder-Thematik wollte ich sowieso schon lange aufgreifen und nach dieser Folge hat sich das mehr als angeboten.

 

 

„Sagen Sie, Thiel... Sind Sie traurig darüber?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Na, Sie wissen schon.“  
  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht.“ Thiel seufzte.  
  
„Na...“ Boerne zögerte. „Dass Leila nicht Ihre Tochter ist.“  
  
Thiel schnaubte sein Bier an, lehnte sich auf dem Sofa nach vorne und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie. Boerne sah ihn abwartend an, aber es kam keine Antwort.  
  
„Thiel“, versuchte er es nochmal. „Ich sehe doch, dass etwas in Ihnen arbeitet. Wollen Sie das nicht rauslassen? Hm?“  
  
„Nö.“ Thiel war noch weniger gesprächig als sonst, das war ja beinahe schon für seine Verhältnisse untypisch.  
  
Boerne nippte abwartend an seinem Weinglas. Die Stille wurde langsam drückend, aber vielleicht bekam er Thiel ja so aus der Reserve. Eine klassische Verhörtaktik, das wusste er. So lange schweigen, bis der Person, der man etwas entlocken will, so unwohl zumute wird, dass man schnell und einfach an seine Informationen kommt. In der Theorie durchaus logisch und deshalb wahrscheinlich auch so weit verbreitet. Schweigen konnte schließlich jeder Dilettant.  
_Jeder_ bedeutete nur leider auch _der, der hier neben ihm saß_. Wenn es etwas gab, das Thiel beinahe meisterhaft konnte, dann war das Schweigen.  
  
„Ach Thiel.“ Boerne rückte näher und stupste mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen Thiels Oberarm. „Die Sache totzuschweigen bringt Ihnen doch auch nichts.“  
  
„Und Reden soll helfen.“ Thiel klang skeptisch, aber immerhin beendete er das Gespräch nicht sofort. Da war etwas, das raus musste, da war Boerne sich sicher.  
  
„Reden, mein lieber Thiel, ist nicht grundlos eine beliebte Therapieform.“ Er lächelte Thiel ermutigend an, aber der schien in einem Blickduell mit seiner Bierflasche gefangen zu sein. „Besser als Schweigen ist es allemal.“  
  
Thiel schnaubte erneut und diesmal traf sein Atem die Flasche so, dass ein hohler Ton entstand. Wäre die Situation nicht so seltsam bedrückend gewesen, hätte Boerne wohl darüber gelacht, aber so gab es weitaus wichtigere Dinge.  
  
„Und wenn schon. Sie könnten damit doch eh nichts anfangen, wenn ich jetzt über Kinder rede.“ Thiel war so mürrisch und so schlecht gelaunt wie lange nicht mehr. Boerne sah das als deutliches Zeichen für Klärungsbedarf.  
  
„Sie meinen, nur weil ich keine Kinder habe, kann ich Ihre Emotionen diesbezüglich nicht nachvollziehen?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Thiel drehte den Kopf und sah ihn mit stechenden Augen an. „Ja, Herr Professor. Genau das meine ich.“  
  
Boerne seufzte. Aus dem war ja heute wirklich gar nichts herauszubekommen.  
Er goss sich etwas Wein nach und überlegte. Wenn er sich jetzt ein wenig seine eigenen Gedanken von der Seele sprach, dann gäbe es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder würde Thiel verstehen, dass Boerne ihm wirklich nur helfen wollte, oder aber er würde aufstehen und gehen. Es war eine Gratwanderung, klar. Aber Boerne wäre nicht Boerne, wenn er kein Risiko eingehen würde.  
Der Entschluss war schnell gefasst.  
  
„Sie denken, ich habe keine Kinder, weil ich niemals welche wollte, richtig?“, begann er. Vielleicht schadete es auch ihm nicht, sich diesbezüglich mal ein wenig zu öffnen.  
  
Thiel brummte etwas unverständliches, das sowohl zustimmend als auch ablehnend sein konnte.  
  
„Ich wurde mit dem Gedanken aufgezogen, irgendwann mal Kinder zu haben. Von klein auf. Man hat mir eingetrichtert, ich müsse den Boernes ein paar würdige Erben schenken. Kinder, die diesen Namen tragen und die später selbst mal sehr bedeutend in der Wissenschaft werden würden.“  
Er rückte vor bis an die Sofakante und stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie, spiegelte Thiels Sitzhaltung.  
„Ich habe das geglaubt. Dass ich der einzige Boerne bin, der würdig genug ist, ebenso würdige Nachfahren in die Welt zu setzen.“  
Beinahe automatisch blickte er rüber zu Thiel, der ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Thiel hätte alles Mögliche machen können, die Augen verdrehen oder wieder einen seiner Kommentare abgeben, aber er tat nichts von alledem. Er hörte ihm zu und Boerne fasste Mut.  
„Ich habe es versucht, wissen Sie.“ Das Geständnis kam so plötzlich, so automatisch, dass es ihm selbst beinahe die Sprache verschlug.  
„Wir haben es versucht. Damals. Meine Frau und ich, Sie erinnern sich?“  
Thiel nickte.  
„Drei Jahre lang waren wir verheiratet.“ Boerne schnaubte. „Nicht lang, ich weiß. Und das letzte Jahr davon lebten wir bereits in Trennung.“ Er schluckte. Die Worte kamen ungewohnt schwer über seine Lippen und sein Mund wurde immer trockener, obwohl er gerade erst etwas getrunken hatte.  
„Zwei Jahre lang haben wir es versucht. Fast zwei Jahre. Gut, eher anderthalb. Ich war mental so sehr darauf eingestellt. Jahrelang habe ich mir im Kopf ausgemalt, wie es einmal sein könnte. Was einmal passieren könnte. Ein Leben ohne Kinder, das hatte ich damals gar nicht auf dem Schirm.“  
Er senkte den Kopf.  
„Es hat nicht funktioniert. Nie. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an ihr lag oder an mir, wir haben uns nie testen lassen.“ Er stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände. „Vielleicht hat es auch einfach nicht gepasst mit uns. Und lange gehabt hätte ich meine... meine Kinder wohl auch nicht, wenn man bedenkt, wie schnell es damals vorbei war...“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Thiel betreten zu Boden blickte, und er seufzte.  
„Vielleicht ist es ja auch besser so“, beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Ich vermisse meine Kinder nicht, es gab sie ja nie.“ Er schluckte. „Und ich führe ein erfülltes Leben. Aber dann und wann denke ich doch darüber nach, was wäre wenn... Und es sind schöne Gedanken. Kinder. Bei mir!“ Er lachte auf, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen. „Stellen Sie sich das mal vor. Kinder bei mir. Meine Kinder. Und es wird nie real sein.“  
  
Thiel sah auf und räusperte sich. „Aber Sie können doch...“, murmelte er leise, dann schwieg er wieder.  
  
„Nichts kann ich. Für eigene Kinder ist es zu spät. Und außerdem habe ich gar keine Frau, die Mutter meiner Kinder sein will.“ Er schnaubte. „Nein, inzwischen habe ich mich damit abgefunden. Es ist Wunschdenken und wird immer Wunschdenken bleiben. Und das ist gar nicht schlimm, viele Menschen sind glücklich ohne Kinder.“ _Und warum schnürt es dir dann gerade so die Kehle zu?_ , wollte er sich selbst fragen. _Warum nimmt dich das dann doch so mit? Warum?_  
„Es ist ja auch nicht so, als wären Kinder alles im Leben. Nein, nein. Es ist schon gut so, wie es ist.“  
  
Boerne schwieg und Thiel schwieg zurück. Boerne goss sich Wein nach.  
  
„Also“, durchbrach er schließlich die minutenlange Stille. „Nimmt dich das mit? Das mit Leila?“ Denn darum ging es hier doch, oder? Um Thiel und Leila?  
Vielleicht auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich ging es inzwischen um Kinder und darum, sich gegenseitig ein bisschen das Herz auszuschütten und ein bisschen Trost zu spenden. Weil man nicht alleine war mit dem, was man dachte und fühlte. Weil es noch jemanden gab, dem es ähnlich ging.  
  
„Natürlich“, flüsterte Thiel, und dann nach kurzem Zögern nochmal etwas fester: „Natürlich nimmt mich das mit. Was wäre ich denn für ein Mensch, wenn es das nicht würde?“  
Thiel fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und seufzte.  
„Ich habe...“, begann er, dann sortierte er seine Worte neu. „Es ist gar nicht mal das, dass sie nicht meine Tochter ist, glaube ich. Okay, vielleicht auch, aber nicht nur. Nee, wenn sie meine Tochter gewesen wäre, dann... Also, sie ist ja trotz allem schon erwachsen. Und auch wenn sie biologisch mein Kind gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie nie als Kind erlebt, verstehst du?“  
Thiel seufzte.  
„Das konnte ich schon bei Lukas nicht. Susanne war mit ihm weg, da war er nicht mal zwölf. Ich habe... nicht mal die Hälfte seiner Kindheit erleben dürfen. Wie er älter wird. Zu was für einem Menschen er wird. Wie er in der Schule ist und was für Freunde er hat. Welche Musik er hört. Nichts, gar nichts davon habe ich miterlebt. Nicht mal mitbekommen.“  
Nun war es an Boerne, betreten auf den Boden zu starren.  
„Es ist fast so, als ob... Als ob ich zwar ein Kind gehabt hätte, aber es dann verloren.“ Er klang verzweifelt. „Und das ist es ja eigentlich auch, oder? Ich habe mein Kind verloren.“  
Thiel stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand.  
„Letztens musste ich nachrechnen, wie alt er jetzt ist“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Du...“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Du hast ihn ja auch lange nicht gesehen“, antwortete er und hätte sich im selben Moment am liebsten auf die Zunge beißen wollen. Sonderlich passend war das nun nicht gerade, geschweige denn hilfreich. Aber Thiel schnaubte nur und meinte „Nein“, dann widmete er sich intensiv seiner Flasche.  
  
Gerade als Boerne das Wort ergreifen wollte, kam doch noch mal Leben in Thiel.  
„Es war okay“, murmelte er. „Es war okay, für eine ganz schön lange Zeit. Manchmal kam es hoch, das war dann nicht ganz so schön, aber an sich ging es.“ Thiel seufzte. „Und jetzt kommt Leila an und erklärt mir, dass sie meine Tochter ist. Und dann sind sie wieder da, die Bilder. Von einer Kindheit. Also, die Teile davon, die ich erleben durfte.“  
Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte ein klein wenig abwesend, so als hinge er gerade irgendwo in seinen Gedanken fest.  
„Ich habe überlegt, wie es sein könnte, wenn... wenn Lukas noch da gewesen wäre. Wenn ich Leila früher kennengelernt hätte. Ob sie sich verstanden hätten. Wie sich das Leben entwickelt hätte. Meins und ihres.“  
Ruckartig stellte Thiel seine Flasche auf dem Couchtisch ab und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Boernes Hand fand ihren Weg ganz automatisch auf Thiels Rücken und strich daran auf und ab, immer wieder. Um Thiel zu beruhigen, klar. Und wenn es nebenbei auch ihn selbst beruhigte, war das sicher nicht verkehrt.  
  
„Es war gar nicht schwer, Leila als Tochter zu akzeptieren“, fuhr Thiel nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Gut, sie ist kein Kind mehr, aber immerhin habe ich wieder ein Kind. Zumindest dachte ich das.“ Er lachte trocken auf. „Hat ja nicht lange gehalten.“  
  
Boerne schluckte schwer, aber der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte nicht weichen. Nur ein leises „Das tut mir leid“ presste er vorbei, mehr Worte konnte er nicht sagen.  
  
„Muss es nicht“, antwortete Thiel ebenso leise. „Ich habe schon mal ein Kind verloren, da ertrage ich es auch diesmal.“ Aber sein Körper sprach eine andere Sprache.  
„Ich habe mich reingesteigert, so einfach ist das.“ Thiels Stimme war fest geworden, in etwas Endgültiges umgeschwenkt. „Leila war nicht lange da. Und meine Tochter war sie noch weniger lang. In zwei Monaten habe ich die Sache sicher wieder vergessen.“  
Er würde die Sache mit Sicherheit nicht wieder vergessen, schon gar nicht in zwei Monaten, das war ihnen beiden mehr als klar.  
  
„Thiel, ich-“, begann Boerne, dann stockte er. Er wollte etwas sagen, er fühlte sich so, als _müsste_ er etwas sagen, aber er konnte nicht. Er wusste nicht mal, was genau er überhaupt sagen wollte.  
  
„Es ist okay“, murmelte Thiel, und es war ehrlich gemeint, das spürte er. „Ich glaube, das musste mal raus. Ich will kein Mitleid. Es ist so und ich muss damit klarkommen. Und ich werde damit klarkommen, früher oder später. Muss ja.“  
Er stand auf.  
„Danke fürs Zuhören“, sagte er. „Es ist schon spät, ich sollte lieber...“  
  
„Ja.“ Boerne erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ja, natürlich.“  
Er begleitete Thiel zur Tür, schweigend. Obwohl er so viel sagen wollte. Sich bei Thiel für die Ehrlichkeit bedanken, für die Offenheit. Dafür, dass er auch ihm zugehört hatte. Nichts davon kam ihm über die Lippen.  
  
„Also dann“, sagte Thiel. Boerne nickte ihm zu. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, Thiel jetzt gehen zu lassen. Alleine sein war jetzt gerade das, was er am allerwenigsten wollte. Und eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass es Thiel genauso ging.  
  
Thiel ging und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Boerne hätte das nicht geschafft. Die Tür zu schließen.  
Jetzt stand er alleine in seinem dunklen Flur und wusste nicht wohin mit sich.  
  
Nur Sekunden später klopfte es.  
  
Boerne öffnete die Tür zaghaft, beinahe vorsichtig, obwohl er sie am liebsten regelrecht aufgerissen hätte.  
Thiel sah ihn an und in diesem Blick lagen alle Emotionen, die Thiel ihm an diesem Abend offenbart hatte.  
  
„Ich mag jetzt nicht alleine sein“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Komm“, sagte Boerne. „Ich auch nicht.“  
  
Thiel umarmte ihn, als er eintrat. Nur kurz und nicht sehr fest, aber es war definitiv eine Umarmung gewesen. Aber an diesem Abend schienen ihre sonstigen Gepflogenheiten sowieso nicht zu gelten, da war das auch nur eine von vielen seltsamen Aktionen, über die eigentlich gar nicht weiter nachgedacht werden musste.  
  
„Schläfst du bei mir?“, fragte Boerne. Er klang bittend, das bemerkte er sogar selbst, aber das war okay. „Mein Bett ist groß genug.“  
  
Thiel nickte.  
  
Ein zweites Bettzeug war schnell gefunden. Thiel hatte sich nicht dazu durchringen können, noch einen Schlafanzug aus seiner Wohnung zu holen, und schlief nun in Unterhose und T-Shirt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thiels Atemzüge ruhig und gleichmäßig geworden waren und Boerne sich sicher war, dass er eingeschlafen war.  
Die Atemzüge hatten etwas Beruhigendes an sich und so fühlte auch Boerne bald den Schlafzustand nahen. Er drehte sich zu Thiel und sah ihn an, sofern in der Dunkelheit überhaupt etwas zu erkennen war. _Gut, dass du da bist_ , schoss ihm durch den Kopf. _Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst machen würde._  
Ob das jetzt auf die Situation oder auf sein ganzes Leben bezogen war, das wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er dankbar war. Dafür, dass es jemanden gab, dem es ähnlich ging. Der ihm das Gefühl gab, nicht alleine zu sein. Der da war, physisch oder psychisch. Im Idealfall beides.  
Und dieser Idealfall lag gerade schlafend neben ihm.  
Sie würden das schon durchstehen. Diese Phase und alle Phasen, die noch kommen mochten. Schließlich waren sie nicht alleine, und wenn man nicht alleine war, dann waren schlimme Dinge nur noch halb so schlimm.  
Ja, er war dankbar. Vielleicht sollte er langsam mal anfangen, Thiel das auch zu zeigen.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Eigentlich tat er das ja schon. Auf seine eigene Art und Weise, natürlich, aber Thiel konnte in ihm lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, das hatte er schon mehrfach gemerkt.  
Trotzdem machte er sich eine mentale Notiz, Thiel irgendwann einfach mal seine ganze Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Wenigstens einmal.  
Mit diesem Gedanken glitt er endlich in einen ruhigen Schlaf.  
Gemeinsam waren schlimme Dinge schließlich nur noch halb so schlimm. Und das waren sie beide ja.  
Gemeinsam.

 

 


End file.
